


Secrets

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [346]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sex, Exploration of sexuality, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Benny learns some things about Sam that teach him about himself in turn. They explore this newfound knowledge together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> I'm moving some works over from Tumblr, so here's an older Sambenny piece.  
> Warnings for injury and biphobia, coming out, developing relationship, and explicit sex.

            The hunt was long, and grueling, and Benny isn’t really surprised they end up at a bar to blow off some steam.

            Dean is three drinks in already, at the pool table, and Benny watches him closely, thinking this is likely to descend into a fight. Dean is aggressive, cocky, rude, and seemingly set on getting drunk and pissing people off.

            He doesn’t really know where Sam has gotten off to, but he trusts Sam to take care of himself. Sam isn’t the one who picks fights, usually, after all. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen Sam in a while. His eyes look over the bar as he sips his beer—only there for appearance’s sake, so still mostly full—and he realizes that Sam isn’t even there. He grins to himself. Sam definitely found someone to get a little action with. Sam more than deserves a night to unwind.

            Dean is two hundred bucks up—and five drinks in—when Benny smells the blood. He knows that scent, smells it often enough. It’s Sam’s blood, and it’s not a lot but it’s certainly more than a paper-cut.

            He’s out of his seat and across the room in an instant, following the smell.

            Sam is in a hallway in the back that leads to the restrooms, and he’s breathing a little heavy as he tries to stem the flow of blood from his nose. There’s another man on the floor, unconscious by the looks of things, but still breathing.

            “It broken?” Benny asks.

            Sam jumps, clearly not aware Benny came over. “Benny! Uh, no. Don’t think so.”

            “What happened?”

            Sam flushes. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he says quietly.

            Benny is more than aware of that but he leaves it there, spares Sam the explanation until he’s stopped bleeding enough that he can remove his hands from his face.

            “What happened?” he repeats.

            Sam shrugs. “I did something he didn’t like. He made his feelings clear. I responded.”

            “What did you do?” Benny asks, curious.

            “I…kissed someone,” Sam says evasively.

            “His girlfriend?”

            “No,” Sam says quietly, then hesitates before admitting, “a guy. He, uh, ran out when punches started being thrown.”

            “Asshole,” Benny says fervently.

            “Hey, not everyone is up for watching someone come at them like that,” Sam objects. “I mean, he looked scared outta his mind before he ran.”

            “Not your date,” Benny interjects, “that asshole who hit you.”

            “Oh,” Sam says, then shrugs again. “I’m used to it. Have to be. I mean, we go to every state in the Continental US. Been to some pretty backwards, unfriendly places. And…you like who you like, right? I don’t always latch onto a girl in places where that’s appropriate. Not the first time someone’s hit me.”

            Benny winces a bit at that, wondering about Sam, moving town to town, state to state, no semblance of a support system, trying to live his life and occasionally having someone try to beat him up for it. He wonders if Sam was always able to lay out his attackers like this, or if he took the full force of the attacks before he grew, became strong.

            “Does Dean know?” Benny asks.

            Sam shrugs. “Probably. I don’t hide it. I don’t talk about it, either. If he knows, he doesn’t say anything. Probably prefers to just ignore it.” Sam hesitates. “Appreciate if you didn’t say anything.”

            “’Course not.”

            Sam looks at him. “Tell me now if this bothers you, if you want to forget we ever talked about this. Because I can do that, Benny. Does this matter to you?”

            Benny looks at him. “Hell yes this matters to me,” he says, and he sees Sam flinch a bit so he speaks faster, hoping to wipe that look off Sam’s face. “But I ain’t forgetting about this. And…it doesn’t bother me,” he says. “It’s not a _problem_ , Sam, it’s a…revelation,” he says.

            Sam’s eyes widen slightly. “Are you saying…”

            Benny shrugs. “I’m sayin’ I’ve kept quiet a long, long time, but maybe I don’t have to anymore.”

            “No, you don’t,” Sam says firmly. Then he smiles. “You gonna go looking for some pretty boy, Benny?”

            “Only looking at one,” Benny says honestly, unable to take his eyes off of Sam.

            “If you mean my brother, I have to tell you, Dean’s never given any sign of swinging that way before. I mean, I know he cares about you, but I don’t think—“

            “I’m not talking about Dean,” Benny interrupts.

            “Oh,” Sam says, and he seems to grasp how Benny is looking at him. He tilts his head, as if processing something nearly unbelievable, and Benny can’t let that look remain, so he pulls Sam close and kisses him.

            Sam grabs him in turn and kisses back, hard and deep and  _hungry_  and Benny keeps trying to pull Sam in impossibly closer.

            Sam breaks away, breathing a little heavier and smiling. “I need to go,” he says, letting out a little gasp as Benny leans down to suck at Sam’s neck.  “Before—god—before he wakes up.”

            “Mmmm,” Benny agrees, not raising his head. “Mind if I come with you?”

            Sam’s fingers tightening in his shirt, refusing to let go, is all the answer he needs.

 

            Sam and Benny make it back to the motel room, cold from their mile and a half walk back, and Benny spares a quick thought to hope that Dean isn’t coming back anytime soon before Sam is kissing him senseless once more. They’ve all been altering nights on who gets the rollaway, and tonight it’s supposed to be Sam on the tiny camp bed, Benny and Dean in the beds. Without hesitation, Sam unerringly pushes them towards Benny’s bed, walking Benny backwards, never parting from the kiss.

            Benny lands back with a thump and Sam crawls over him and, inexplicably, the kiss gentles, one of Sam’s hands cupping Benny’s stubbled face, his lips moving slowly, surely, teasingly. It’s a side of Sam Benny hasn’t yet experienced and he arches up into it, desperate for more of this.

            Benny opens his mouth for Sam once more and Sam takes advantage, making Benny moan.

            Benny breaks the kiss and Sam kisses across his stubbled jaw. “Sam,” he gets out, “Sam, do you want—“

            Sam interrupts and pulls back to look at Benny. “Not tonight,” he says firmly. “Tonight, I—just this, okay? I don’t want to rush this. It…it’s more than that,” he says, looking almost shy admitting that. “Or…is that okay? Or…did you want…maybe I’m reading this wrong.”

            Benny pulls him into another kiss, quick this time, before releasing him to say, “you’re reading me just fine, Sugar. We got a long time. Can afford to take this nice and slow.”

            Benny leans up to steal a kiss, and eventually they roll to their sides, holding each other close and kissing slowly.

            Hesitantly, their hands start to move, to explore, questing over the fabric covering their backs and then under said shirts, touching faces and torsos and shoulders and necks, exploring gently, slowly, casually.

            Benny hears the approaching footsteps before Sam does.

            “Dean’s back,” he hisses at Sam, breaking the kiss.

            Sam nods and kisses him quickly one more time before getting off the bed, tugging off his already rucked-up shirt and his jeans, and slipping into bed in just his underwear, all before the door opens.

            Benny gets down to his jeans and is lying on top of the blankets when Dean gets in. Thankfully, Dean seems to be too drunk to really notice, stumbling towards the bathroom.

            Benny doesn’t dare move now, in case Dean was more observant than he thought, so he lays there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Sam a few short feet away until long after Dean has come out of the bathroom and slid into his own bed and begun to snore.

            It might be too soon for this, and it’s not possible anyways, but he wishes for nothing more than to have Sam in this bed, to hold close and feel nearby throughout the night.

 

            “Sam,” Benny says slowly, “we’re gonna have to tell him.”

            Sam’s jaw has a stubborn set to it but he sighs like he knows, giving in. “He’s going to blow up about keeping secrets,” Sam says. “And…fuck, I just wanted you to myself for a little while. Is that too much to ask?”

            “I appreciate that, Sugar,” Benny says, “but he’s gonna notice if we keep sneaking into each other’s room and he’s  _definitely_  gonna notice if we sleep in the same motel bed, and I’m sorry, but I like sleeping next to you too much to give it up.”

            Sam exhales deeply. “Fine. Just…how?”

            They bounce ideas back and fourth but neither of them can come up with a completely unobjectionable plan that will minimize the damage.

            “We’ll think of something,” Benny says optimistically. “Just…need some time.”

            “Sure,” Sam says, sounding less optimistic. Then he perks up a bit. “In the meantime,” he says, kneeling up on the bed and moving closer to Benny.

            “You sure?” Benny asks, looking around the currently empty—although not necessarily for long—motel room.

            “Mhm,” Sam says. “He’ll be gone a while. Doubt we’ll see him before tomorrow morning, honestly. It’s okay.”

            So Benny slides his hands up the back of Sam’s shirt while Sam cups his face and leans in for a kiss.

            Sam ends up pressed back on the bed, Benny hovering over him. Sam’s shirt is rucked up under his arms, and Benny takes full advantage, touching, stroking, loving the way Sam reacts to his touch.

            Sam reaches for Benny’s shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to demand “ _off_ ,” and Benny eagerly complies, backing off long enough to pull it off and throw it to the floor.

            “You too,” he says, helping Sam pull his own shirt off, tossing it behind him.

            Sam gets his legs around Benny’s waist and tugs him down closer before kissing him once more, fingers finding Benny’s bare back and blunt nails digging into his shoulders.

            “Pants?” Benny asks a moment later, a question this time, and Sam nods, reluctantly releasing Benny’s hips, allowing Benny to climb off of him.

            They both strip off the rest of their clothes until their naked and Benny can’t help but stare. Every time he sees Sam likes this feels like a whole new, almost divine experience.

            Benny climbs back on top of Sam but Sam takes control fast, rolling them until Benny is on his back, Sam straddling him.

            “What ‘cha want, Sam?” Benny asks breathlessly, reaching for Sam’s hips.

            Sam grins and climbs right back off of Benny. “Stay,” he instructs quietly, and Benny wants to tell him that he wouldn’t move for the world right then. He lifts his head far enough to watch Sam walk naked across the room, bend over to reach in his bag and pull something out before returning to Benny, hard cock a beautiful sight to watch.

            Sam climbs back on top of him and opens the bottle of lube. “You sure?” Benny asks.

            Sam grins, rests one hand on Benny’s chest for support and reaches his other hand behind him. Benny grabs Sam’s hips, doing his best to hold him up. Sam’s eyes slide shut and Benny knows he pushed the first finger in, and Benny supposes that he got his answer.

            Sam takes it slow and Benny can’t take his eyes off of Sam’s face, incredibly expressive—and, currently, incredibly turned on—as it is.

            Sam doesn’t make any announcements when he’s ready, just removes his fingers and lines himself up, gives Benny one last questioning look. Benny eagerly nods, so Sam lowers himself onto Benny’s cock.

            Benny’s grip tightens on Sam’s hips. He’s probably leaving bruises but he knows from experience that Sam isn’t exactly adverse to that, so it doesn’t stop him.

            Whatever reserve Sam was using to go slow before has clearly been depleted, because now he’s speeding up, going fast, hard, a little rough, and Benny might worry that he was hurting himself if he couldn’t see the look of bliss on Sam’s face so clearly.

            Benny wants to say something, wants to tell Sam how beautiful he looks, how perfect, how absolutely amazing he feels, how Benny is so happy to have this, with him, but the words don’t come. Instead, he squeezes a little harder at Sam’s right hip and moves his left hand to Sam’s cock, stroking Sam off until Sam gasps out something that sounds like Benny’s name—which may make Benny’s dead heart try to beat once more—and comes over Benny’s fingers and his own stomach.

            Sam squeezes  _tight_  around him when he comes, and there’s nothing Benny can do but follow right behind Sam, bucking his hips up into Sam as he comes.

            They lie there afterwards, Sam on top of Benny on the rickety motel bed, until Benny gently rolls Sam off of him and goes to get a cloth so they at least won’t be sticking to each other.

            Sam drags Benny back to bed afterwards, under the covers, and pulls him close, throwing one leg over Benny and burying his head in his neck. Benny wraps his arms around Sam and they both drift off.

            Unbeknownst to Sam and Benny, Dean arrives back in the motel room several hours later. A woman named Sandra caught his attention long before he started seriously drinking, so while he might be a little tired after going at it with her as long as he did, he’s not drunk in the slightest and he knows what he sees.

            Sam and Benny are wrapped around each other like they’re each other’s freaking life preservers.

            Dean thought something was up. He never knew about Benny but he knew about Sam, even if they didn’t really talk about it. He guesses that it’s good they’ve found each other.

            He walks as quietly as he can to the bathroom to change so he can get a few hours sleep. They can talk about this in the morning.

            Benny wakes up before Sam and gently untangles the two of them so he can look around the room.

            Dean’s still asleep in the next bed, and Benny grimaces. He was supposed to get back to the camp bed before Dean got back.

            On the plus side, Benny supposes, they don’t have to find a way to tell him anymore.

 

            They make it to breakfast before anyone says something.

            Dean gestures with his fork. “So, you two…”

            Sam looks a little pale but Benny feels determined. “Yeah,” he says. “We’re…dating, I guess.”

            Dean nods. “Okay, then.” He spears eggs and pushes them into his mouth.

            “That’s it?” Sam asks, quiet.

            “What d’you want?” Dean asks, displaying a mouthful of half-chewed eggs.

            Sam shrugs. “Just thought…”

            Dean sets his fork down. “Thought what? That I’d yell and scream? Call you guys unnatural or something?”

            Sam shrugs again, making it very clear the answer is yes.

            “Yeah, well. I’m not. Going to do that. I’m fine with you two. Just…you’re gonna start getting your own room, because I don’t wanna see that. And I’m gonna start bringing every girl in town back to mine.”

            Dean looks distinctly excited at the prospect of having his own room to have as much sex as he wants in.

            Benny raises an eyebrow. “Careful there, brother. Someone is gonna slap you.”

            “Not the first time,” Dean says, mouth full once more. “Worth it.”

            They finish their food and Sam gets the check, then they hit the road once more. Benny dozes in the back while Sam gives Dean quiet directions onto their next job.

            They get two motel rooms, dump their bags and all three of them head to the library.

            Dean gets bored after a while and both Sam and Benny know it doesn’t take forty-five minutes to find a copy of the newspaper they may need, but they leave him to whatever he’s doing.

            “Got our own room,” Benny says quietly, making sure there’s no one around.

            “Mhm,” Sam agrees. “Does this look like it fits the description to you?”

            Benny looks at the article. “No,” he says. He strokes his thumb over the back of Sam’s neck. “What I was sayin’—not gonna be interrupted, anymore.”

            “Mhm,” Sam says again.

            Benny grins broadly. “After this case, Sugar, you and I are gonna have some fun.”

            “Hold you to that,” Sam says, and Benny can see Sam’s smile even as Sam continues to steadily not look at him. “Now, here—look at this one…you think?”


End file.
